How The Cookie Crumbles
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Oneshot. Requested by inuyasha6457. After a night spent scouring old spell books, Icy and Valtor get into an argument over a cookie.


**A/N:**** Normally, I don't do request fics, but this time I made an exception because it just sounded like fun. ^_^ Inuyasha6457, this one's for you! Set during the middle of Season Three, while the Winx are busy finding Tecna.**

**Disclaimer: **** No ownage here.**

**How the Cookie Crumbles**

The downside with researching ancient Books of Shadows well into the night was sleeping unusually late the next day, something Valtor and the Trix witches became well acquainted with recently. Which explains why, at four-thirty in the morning, some residents of the wizard's secret compound were still somewhat conscious.

"How did we ever get through all those cramming sessions at Cloud Tower?" Icy rubbed her eyes as she staggered into the kitchen. Dark circles hung under her eyes and her usually slick hair was now matted on one side from where she'd been rubbing/scratching the side of her skull while concentrating. "Better question: How did we get through the cram sessions and go on to take a test the next day with little to no sleep?" Wanting something to snack on, she searched through the pantry for something edible.

"What are you doing?" Valtor yawned, leaning up against the doorway. He'd shed his overcoat and shoes while researching, and even rolled up his shirt sleeves as the night progressed.

"You look like a dork." She snorted.

"You're no better yourself." He glared. "Again I ask, what are you doing?"

"Raiding the pantry." She answered. "What else would I be doing in the kitchen?"

"Are you always this snarky when you're out past your bedtime, or did I just get lucky tonight?" He asked. She shot him a venomous glare and fired a small ice dart at him. "What was that for!" He shouted as he dodged the flying projectile.

"You know what." She said, pulling out a bag of chocolate chip cookies. He raised an eyebrow.

"When did we get cookies?"

"Stormy got them at the store when you sent her out for groceries." Icy shrugged, taking a bite of cookie. "Looks like she and Darcy demolished almost all of them."

Valtor looked at the package of pastries with a sense of longing. He hadn't eaten a cookie since before he was sent to the Omega Dimension. "May I?"

"No, you may not." The white-haired woman shoved another cookie into her mouth.

"Why not?"

"You're being a pervert."

"What?" he blinked. "When was this?"

"About half a minute ago when you asked if you got lucky with me tonight." Her eyes locked on his. He fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze a moment, instantly regretting that inadvertently lewd comment.

"If I apologize, will you give me a cookie?" He asked with a sigh. She cackled.

"Why should I?" She asked. "There's only one cookie left."

"Because I am sorry, promise to give you an extra share of power, and really want a cookie?" He listed, exciting another laugh from her.

"Gonna have to try better than that." She dangled the last cookie in front of her. He stepped closer to her, coming within arm's length. But when he reached out for it, she hid it behind her back. Desperate, he got down on one knee and pleaded.

"Please? I haven't had a cookie in over a decade! Nearly two, in fact. I'll give you any spell book in my library, just please let me have the cookie."

She thought about it for a minute. It really was a good offer, and he was begging her for it…but no one ever accused her of being merciful or nice. "Too bad, so sad." She shrugged.

"Half a cookie?"

"No." She stated, putting the round object in question up to her mouth.

By this point, Valtor was through with this game. He'd asked nicely. He'd apologized. Heck, he'd even begged, and she wouldn't cave in. He wasn't about to let her trick him out of even half of a cookie! He stood up and pulled her toward him, catching her off guard, but not enough to get the half-cookie sticking out of her mouth away from her. So, he did what any rational person would do: He bent his head down and bit onto the half of the cookie that the Ice Witch hadn't already had in her mouth. In the process, their lips met and her gray-blue eyes grew wide.

Icy was in a state of mild shock. Had he really just tried to kiss her to get a cookie? ~Dang, he must be desperate.~ She thought, trying to figure a course of action in the predicament. Finally, she bit off her half of the baked snack.

Mentally, he smirked in triumph. He'd won. He got his half of the cookie! But the feel of her lips was a nice added bonus. Contrary to what the women thought, he knew about their little battle for his affection. Up until now, he'd actually favored Stormy, the youngest of the witches, because she would be the easiest to cajole into doing what he wanted. Darcy was just too up front and seductive about the whole thing, and Icy…well, she didn't exactly give off the air of someone who wanted to be in a relationship. But just now, when their lips came together, he got the feeling that he'd been favoring the wrong witch.

She backed away, staring at him with a mix of confusion and fear. ~Holy crap, he just kissed me!~ She should have felt happy about it. She'd done what her sister witches hadn't yet accomplished. However, the only emotion she could express now was that of embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed a dusty pink color, and her eyes focused on the tile floor.

Valtor, on the other hand, felt no such embarrassment. After all, he'd gotten what he was after and more. Why should he feel guilty about it? "I don't see what you're so upset about." He commented.

"You kissed me." She muttered.

"Again, why are you upset? Isn't that what you wanted? To best your sisters?" He asked coolly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but…agh! Don't do that!" She glared at him.

"Do what?"

"Try to twist my emotions!" She spat. "I'm not some weak willed pixie you can manipulate into doing what you want! I won't!"

He laughed. Her facial expression amused him. She looked like a cross between an upset toddler and an angry snake.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She shouted, but only caused him to laugh harder. "Stop, dammit!"

"I—I'm sorry." He chuckled. "It's just, well, your face…Hahaha!" He dissolved into fits of laughter simply recalling it! Then again, her current mood wasn't helping matters. He knew, however, he should stop before she got mad enough to turn him into an ice sculpture.

Icy didn't find any of this amusing. In fact, it pissed her off. "Will you stop laughing!"

It took a few moments, but he finally managed to push down the giggles and keep a single facial expression…even though this one bore a distinct smirk. ~By the Dragon, she's cute when she's mad.~ He thought. "I don't think you realize how comical you looked just then." He winked at her.

Of course, she hadn't expected him to say that. She stood there a full three seconds with her mouth hanging open before she found a comeback comment. "Yeah, well you looked like a giggling schoolgirl just now."

"At least I know how to laugh." He shrugged. "You should try it sometime. I hear it makes good medicine."

"I don't want medicine, I want poison." She looked away, her ponytail swishing with her movements.

"Can't always get what you want." He shot her a knowing look. "Sometimes what we need comes in the most unusual packages."


End file.
